


Healing Touch

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy needs bandaged. Faith is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Buffy tried not to shiver as the probing fingers explored the gash along her side.

"Like that?" Faith breathed along her ear.

"No," Buffy lied.

Faith, predictably, laughed at her. "I think you wish I wouldn't stop." Her fingers moved from the wound to unblemished skin, teasing ever lower.

"Bull. I just need that gash bandaged," she said. "If you can't handle that, I can go to Willow."

"Witch can't light your fires, make you forget about the pain the way I can," Faith told her, lips touching skin just behind Buffy's ear. 

Buffy gave in, surrendering to Faith's care.


End file.
